vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Gods
Summary The Ultimate Gods are mysterious protectors of the Dreamlands' gods, the weak Great Ones. To disturb them or the Great Ones is foolish and is often disastrous. They are at the sway of Azathoth in his hyperdimensional court, which they rarely leave, forever piping and dancing to incomprehensible tunes. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: The Ultimate Gods Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: Genderless Age: Transcends time Classification: Outer Gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 5 and 10), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Eldritch Physiology, Madness Manipulation (Can drive others mad), Chaos Manipulation (Can unleash or influence all forms of cataclysm at their command), Fear Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Able to kill by fear alone), Shapeshifting (Have infinite different forms), Precognition (Know the future of at least the entire world, and can show it to others), Matter Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Invulnerability (Outer Gods are beyond change and perspective) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (The gods of the outer hells are massively more powerful than the feeble gods of earth, Even the weakest of the Outer Gods can effortlessly create avatars which can access realms past the bright clusters of dimensioned space where there is neither time nor matter, such as the location where Azathoth resides and are massively more powerful than Hypnos, who can ascend far above many dimensionless planes above the dizzy and reachless heights of archetypal infinity which are impossible to describe in any language, yet died by simply catching the attention of the Outer Gods) Speed: Irrelevant (The gods of the outer hells are massively more powerful than the feeble gods of earth, Even the weakest of the Outer Gods can effortlessly create avatars which can access realms past the bright clusters of dimensioned space where there is neither time nor matter, such as the location where Azathoth resides and are massively more powerful than Hypnos, who can ascend far above many dimensionless planes above the dizzy and reachless heights of archetypal infinity which are impossible to describe in any language, yet died by simply catching the attention of the Outer Gods) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level (The gods of the outer hells are massively more powerful than the feeble gods of earth, Even the weakest of the Outer Gods can effortlessly create avatars which can access realms past the bright clusters of dimensioned space where there is neither time nor matter, such as the location where Azathoth resides and are massively more powerful than Hypnos, who can ascend far above many dimensionless planes above the dizzy and reachless heights of archetypal infinity which are impossible to describe in any language, yet died by simply catching the attention of the Outer Gods) Stamina: Infinite Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Varies (Some are Non-Sentient, some are Omniscient) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Gods Category:Book Characters Category:Genderless Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Madness Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Precognition Users Category:Matter Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Invulnerability Users